Seizing of Kent
Imperialism at it's Highest The Seizing of Kent was the first battle of the War of Vile Men, and marked the beginning of what would become a 15-year conflict spanning most of the world. Planned by Kaiser Sandro Heine, of the Kodian Empire, and executed by Field Marshal Carsten Schröpfer, the Seizing of Kent was an expeditionary invasion of Westerland colonies originally under the control of the Union of Birmingham. This short military campaign was conducted to absorb all of the Union of Birmingham's colonial holdings in Westerland, to obtain greater economic wealth and supplant the Kodian Empire as a major colonial power. Forces: Kodian Empire: # 1st Kodian Expeditionary Division- 10,000 volunteer troops, assorted equipment, transportation vehicles, ~200 light antitank cannons, ~60 halftrack vehicles, ~120 assorted armored elements (light to medium). # 33rd Shock Battalion- 1,000 volunteer shock troops, assorted equipment, 75 marine landing craft. # 205th Naval Expeditionary Flotilla- supporting fleet for transport with light bombardment capability. Union of Birmingham: # 34th Colonial Defense Regiment- 3,000 locally-sourced volunteer soldiers, assorted equipment, ~100 antitank cannons, ~40 assorted armored vehicles. Casualties: Kodian Empire: # 1st Kodian Expeditionary Division- ~2,000 troops, ~25 light antitank cannons, ~45 halftrack vehicles, 35 assorted armored elements. # 33rd Shock Battalion- ~200 troops. # 205th Naval Expeditionary Flotilla- None. Union of Birmingham: # 34th Colonial Defense Regimen- ~2870 troops, 100 antitank cannons, 40 assorted armored vehicles. Timeline: # The 33rd Shock Battalion takes their landing craft and lands on the beaches of Westerland, a few miles from the main city of Kent, to assault a Union airfield and small military base. The garrison troops are unprepared, and many of their efforts are destroyed by the short preliminary bombardment, allowing for Kodian troops to take the airfield with few casualties. # With a beachhead now established, Kodian troops can land freely. A sweeping pass of the Kent farmland outside of the main city begins, pushing the Union forces into the main city itself. Most Union armored elements are destroyed or captured at this point. # It is revealed that Union forces have been stalling the Kodian advance, and have used all of their reserves to barricade the main city of Kent as best as possible. Kodian forces assault the city with waves of infantry and armored support, making use of their superior numbers and readiness to their advantage. The city falls after the second day of fighting, and all remaining Union forces either flee into the wilderness or surrender. Aftermath: The Seizing of Kent proved to demonstrate the Kodian Empire's preparedness and effectiveness on the battlefield, as well as their willingness to do whatever it took to achieve their goals. This showing of Kodian strength would scare the Union of Birmingham into sending additional soldiers and escalating a relatively small conflict into a far larger war. Although Kent was one of the smaller Union colonies along the coast, it would prove a useful beachhead into Union colonial territory and give the Empire a difficult hook to remove from the Union's side.